Pierrot
by AkariExorcist21
Summary: Len es un payaso de circo, Miku es una espectadora. Len se enamora de ella, pero Miku esta preocupada por las mentiras de Len


_Hola les traigo un one-shot, luego de escuchar una y otra vez durante cinco días y por casi tres horas la misma canción (Pierrot), me inspire para escribir esta pequeña historia, dedicada a Mako DS que lo disfrutes w_

**POV Len**

Hola, mi nombre es Kagamine Len…. tengo catorce años de edad, trabajo en un pequeño circo como un payaso…. trabajo desde de que perdí a mis padres y hermana en un accidente…. En pocas palabras soy huérfano, pero el circo es casi como una familia para mí, siempre uso una máscara de payaso para mis actuaciones y porque…. realmente soy muy sensible respecto a varios temas, no me gusta que me vean llorar eso ocurre casi todo el tiempo, bueno es lo que soy un chico llorón bromista y mentiroso, si todos mis amigos se preocupan por mí y mis trucos pero yo siempre les miento para que ellos no sufran con ese tema, para mí lo más importante es las risas y sonrisas de los demás, pero no me gusta que nadie este llorando no me gusta que pasen por lo mismo que yo paso todo el tiempo eso me avergüenza, por eso ser payaso es lo más importante hacer reír a las persona, esas risas curan mis heridas.

**Fin de POV Len**

Era un día soleado, todos estaba preparándose para el espectáculo. Len intentaba mantener el equilibrio en una gran pelota

-¿A un no lo logras?- pregunto Kaito el maestro de ceremonias

-Pues exactamente…. no- dijo Len mientras intentaba avanzar-Tengo que aprender esto sin que me cai….- Len no termino de hablar pues se había caído de la pelota-Vez- dijo algo molesto

-Sigue intentándolo lo lograras algún día- dijo Kaito mientras ayudaba a Len a levantarse. Luego el espectáculo empezó, en ese momento estaba el domador de leones

-Valla hay muchas personas- dijo Luka unas de las trapecistas

-Bueno, deséenme suerte chicos es mi turno- dijo Len mientras tomaba seis pelotas pequeñas

-Ahora, nuestro payaso más talentoso…. ¡Pierrot!- dijo Kaito, Pierrot era como le decían a Len, él entro en un monociclo mientras hacía malabares con las pequeñas pelotas, todo el público lo miraban asombrados, cuando Len termino con dos pelotas en cada mano y las otras cayeron de cielo golpeándolo en la cabeza provocando que cayera del monociclo, Len se quejó en silencio, pero el público solo rio por lo sucedido…. pero una risa llamo la atención del joven, él volteo la mirada y pudo ver tras la máscara a una joven de cabellos aguamarina mientras sonreía por lo que Len hacía, él se le acerco y de la nada saco unas flores purpuras y se las entrego, ella sonrío lo cual Len admiro la bella sonrisa de la chica. Después del espectáculo, todos estaban descansando, Len salió por un momento de la carpa mientras recordaba la sonrisa de aquella joven.

-Hola- dijo una voz femenina, Len volteo y se encontró a la chica

-Hola…. ¿se le ofrece algo?- pregunto Len

-No, solo quería decirte que me gustó mucho tu actuación… ¿Pierrot no?- dijo

-Ah no así es como me dicen, me llamo Len Kagamine- dijo

-Len- dijo la chica mientras sonreía-Yo me llamo Miku Hatsune- dijo

-¿Hatsune?... ¡¿Eres una Hatsune?!- dijo Len, ella asintió con la cabeza-Tu familia es la más rica del pueblo… ¿Por qué has venido a un pobre circo?- pregunto

-No me gusta a los que mis padres me llevan, me gustan más estos…. Los más parecidos al pueblo- dijo-Oye…. Con lo que hiciste con los malabares… ¿te dolió que hayan caído en tu cabeza?- pregunto

-¿Dolerme?... Claro que no, no me molesta en absoluto- mintió Len, en cuanto Miku escucho esas palabras puso una cara triste

-Mientes- murmuro Miku-Bueno, espero verte en la siguiente, adiós….Len- dijo Miku mientras besaba sobre la máscara de Len, él se sonrojo lo bueno de que tuviera la máscara era que nadie lo notaba.

Al día siguiente, Len fue a un parque que casi nadie iba, en ese parque él entrenaba. Cuando llego con su típica mascara y la gran pelota. Antes de que él hiciera algo, se sentó en el césped y se recargaba en un viejo árbol

-Como me gustaría que mis padres estuvieran conmigo…. Mi hermana- murmuro Len mientras comenzaba a llorar-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me ha pasado esto a mí?- dijo mientras veía hacía el cielo, luego de uno minutos Len escucho que alguien sollozaba, él se asustó un poco porque pensó que estaba solo, él fue al otro lado de árbol y vio a Miku que abrazaba sus piernas y estaba llorando-¿Señorita?- pregunto, Miku alzo la mirada y vio a Len

-L-Len…. ¿Q-Que haces a-aquí?- dijo Miku entre sollozos, Len se sentó a un lado de ella

-A mí me gusta venir aquí- dijo-Pero… no me gusta ver a los demás llorar y mucho menos a una señorita como tú- dijo

-¿Cómo no quieres que llore si he perdido a mi mejor amiga?- dijo Miku algo molesta-Tu no entiendes que es perder a alguien muy apreciado- dijo

-Si lo entiendo- dijo Len algo triste, Miku lo miro confundida-Yo perdí a toda mi familia- dijo

-Hay lo lamento mucho, yo…. Yo no sabía- dijo Miku mientras ponía una cara triste

-No importa- dijo Len

-¿No importa?... Pero Len, se trataba de tu familia, ¿acaso no has llorado por ellos?- dijo Miku mientras veía la máscara del joven

-Yo no he llorado jamás- volvió a mentir Len, lo que provocara que Miku volviera a llorar-No señorita no llore- dijo, Len no conseguía frenar a Miku, así que fue por su pelota, cuando la trajo se subió en ella y empezó a mantener el equilibrio, Miku dejo de llorar y observo con atención a Len, él sonrió tras la máscara por ver la sonrisa de Miku, pero se distrajo mucho que perdió el equilibrio y cayó de la pelota pero eso no fue todo, la pelota salió volando y cayó en el cuerpo del chico, Miku rio a por lo que había pasado, Len le costó un poco moverse pero obtuvo ver la hermosa escena de la felicidad de Miku.

Pasaron las semanas y los dos jóvenes se habían hecho muy unidos. En un día, Miku asistió a otro espectáculo, cuando fue el turno de Len quien este hizo girar unos platos, él estaba muy concentrado en lo que hacía pero por alguna razón miro a Miku y perdió el equilibrio de los platos y cayeron sobre el pobre chico haciendo que se lastimara con uno de ellos, el público lo miro preocupado pero más Miku

-¡No se preocupen no me ha pasado nada!- grito Len mientras se ponía de pie, todos aplaudieron, pero Miku no pudo evitar llorar por las mentiras de su amigo, Len alcanzo a oír que alguien lloraba, Len miro a Miku que estaba llorando él se le acerco-Señorita no pongas una cara tan triste- dijo-Tus padres no saben de esas lagrimas ¿o sí?- dijo, Miku lo negó con la cabeza Len seco las lágrimas de las mejillas de Miku-Mejor- murmuro, después del espectáculo Len estaba en una pequeña habitación mientras volvía a intentar el truco de la pelota, por un momento todo iba bien pero…..

-Len- dijo Miku mientras entraba a la habitación, Len se asustó y volvió a caer, pero esta vez se golpeó con una mesa y varias cosillas cayeron sobre la cabeza de él-¡Len!... ¿te encuentras bien?- pregunto mientras iba hacía donde estaba él

-T-tranquila, Tranquila estoy bien- dijo Len-Esto no me molesta- dijo, Miku lo miro algo molesta

-Pero esto se vio que fue grave- dijo Miku

-No te preocupes, yo caigo topemente casi siempre- dijo-Pero no ha pasado nada- dijo, Miku lo miro y volvió a llorar, Len miro a Miku triste-No señorita no llore por favor- dijo, Len no podía para a Miku

-¿Por qué Len?- pregunto -¿Por qué mientes?... ¿Porque no eres honesto?- dijo mientras dejaba de llorar

-Yo no he dicho ni una mentira- dijo mientras se señalaba, pero lo único que paso fue que Miku volvió a llorar. Por cada mentira que decía Len lloraba Miku.

Habían pasado tres meses, Len no dejaba de mentir provocando que Miku llorara. Era un día muy lindo, Len fue al pequeño parque a volver a intentar lo de la pelota, él se subió y mantuvo por un tiempo el equilibrio, pero lo interrumpió Miku

-¿Sigues haciendo eso Len?- dijo preocupada Miku

-Tengo que lograrlo- dijo, pero segundos después él cayo de la pelota, luego de varias horas de intento logro conseguirlo por solo unos minutos, pues se volvió a caer pero esta vez se lastimo el brazo, Miku fue con él porque pudo escuchar que Len se quejaba

-¿Te encuentras bien?- pregunto Miku, Len estuvo soportando el dolor pero él no quería que Miku se preocupara

-Estoy bien señorita- dijo, Pero Miku lo vio y comenzó a llorar-No, no llore- dijo

-Mientes, eso me pone muy triste- dijo

-Pero me encuentro bien- dijo pero con esas palabras Miku lloro a un más, Len intento consolar a la joven pero no lo conseguía, Len estaba un poco preocupado-Señorita, si deja de llorar le daré lo que sea- dijo, Miku lo vio confundida

-¿Lo que sea?- pregunto él asintió con la cabeza, ella estuvo pensando por un tiempo y luego le contesto-Muéstrame tu rostro oculto tras la máscara, al quien no le enseñas al público- dijo, Len no dijo nada por un momento pero asintió con la cabeza, Miku se le acerco lentamente tomo la máscara y la fue quitando a Len, ella cerro los ojos y le quito completamente la máscara, fue abriendo lentamente sus ojos…..y vio los ojos azules de Len, Len quien intentaba poner una sonrisa pero realmente tenía una sonrisa torcida- Tranquilo, no importa si no puedes tener una perfecta….. Len ya no lo intentes más o me dolerá- dijo, Len la vio y asintió con la cabeza, Miku unió su frente con la de Len-No importa si no lo soportas- murmuro y ambos comenzaron a llorar, Len abrazo a Miku mientras lloraba ella acepto el abrazo de él, luego los dos se fueron a sentar a lado del árbol viejo

-Gracias…. gracias señorita- dijo Len, pero Miku no entendió lo que le dijo Len-Tú fuiste la única que lo entendió- dijo-Y además encontraste mi rostro que estuve a punto de olvidar- dijo

-¿Te duele tu brazo?- pregunto

-N…. si me duele- dijo-Lo que dijiste fue como…. un encanto mágico- dijo, Miku miro fijamente en a los ojos

-¿Te puedo pedir un favor?- pregunto él asintió con la cabeza-cierra los ojos- dijo, Len obedeció y cerro lo ojos, ella se le acercó al rostro del joven, Len abrió un poco sus ojos y vio que Miku cerraba los suyos, él se quedó quieto y… unieron sus labios en un tierno beso, Len abrazo a Miku mientras seguían besándose. Después de unos minutos se tuvieron que separar por salta de oxígeno, Miku abrazo fuertemente a Len

-Pierrot…. el mentiroso…. se ha desvanecido- susurro Len al oído de Miku

-Pero ¿ahora que harás?- pregunto Miku

-Realmente no lo sé- dijo, Miku estuvo pensando durante un tiempo y luego se le ocurrió algo

-Tengo una idea- dijo mientras tomaba la mano de Len y lo dirigió a su hogar, cuando llegaron a una mansión color aguamarina, Miku entro a la mansión junto con Len

-¿Qué piensas hacer señorita?- pregunto Len

-Señorita no- dijo- Solo dime Miku- dijo mientras tomaba las manos de Len

-Eso no responde a mi pregunta seño…. Miku- dijo, luego los dos jóvenes entraron a un habitación muy elegante donde se encontraban los padres de Miku, los dos adultos miraron al joven que sostenía la mano de su hija

-Miku ¿Quién es este apuesto joven?- pregunto la madre de Miku, aquel comentario hizo que Len se sonrojara pero todos lo vieron ya que no tenía su máscara

-Se llama Len- dijo Miku, Len hizo una reverencia hacía los Hatsune

-¿Ha venido a pedir la mano de mi hija?- pregunto el padre de Miku, los dos jóvenes se miraron confundidos

-Realmente no lo sé- dijo Len, los padres de Miku miraron a su hija confundidos

-Lo que quería era que…. toda la familia de Len murió hace unos años- dijo- Y me gustaría que él viviera con nosotros- dijo

-¿Qué?- dijeron los padres de Miku- ¿Quieres que lo adoptemos?- preguntaron

-No, solo que él viviera con nosotros…. bueno si casi como otro hermano, pero no sería un hermano, si no- dijo mientras lo miraba

-¿Lo amas?- pregunto la madre de Miku, ella asintió con la cabeza-Bueno, porque no…. sería como tu prometido- dijo, luego los dos se abrazaron. Después los dos fueron al jardín

-¿No crees que soy un estorbo?- pregunto Len mientras veía Miku

-Claro que no, al contrario- dijo mientras abrazaba a Len. Los días pasaron y los dos jóvenes se amaban cada vez más

**POV Len**

Mi vida ha sido muy triste desde que tengo memoria, pero rayos de luz la iluminaron y esa luz es mi señorita Miku. Desde que me quito la máscara me quito un gran peso de encima y trajo algo que casi había olvidado….mi rostro. Claro, a un no me gustaba ver a los demás llorar pero tampoco me avergüenza llorar a mí, deje de mentir aunque fue muy difícil. Si, sigo llorando casi todo el tiempo pero Miku me ayuda a no sufrir, si mis padres estuvieran aquí de seguro estarían muy felices conmigo y mi hermana sería muy amiga de Miku…. y lo de Pierrot… eso ya se ha ido a quedado en el pasado, ahora tengo una vida mejor que ser un payaso de circo, pero aun así sigo bromeando…

Fin.

_Ta dan, no sé si quedo bien pero me gustaría saberlo, tal vez fue lago corto, pero ya no se me ocurría más… que lo hayan disfrutado y en especial tu Mako_

_Si les ha gustado este one-shot, por favor dejen sus Reviews_

_¡Sayonara!_

_¡Akari-chan! ¡Fuera! :3_


End file.
